The field of consumer electronics is continually striving to increase the features and functionality incorporated within a product while simultaneously striving to decrease the size and cost of the product. One example of a consumer product that is experiencing increased complexity and functionality while simultaneously experiencing decreased size and cost is a portable communication device, such as a wireless phone.
Consumers continually expect wireless phone designs to integrate additional features. However, consumers also expect wireless phone designs to continue to shrink in size and weight. Additionally, consumers are unwilling to accept features and functions unless the features and functions are available in phones whose costs that rival or are less than the costs of presently available phones.
As an example, early wireless phones that may have been the size of small handbags typically did not include any user display, did not include many user features other than the ability to make or receive a call, and may have had only marginal voice quality. Presently available wireless phones can typically fit in the palm of a user's hand. Additionally, presently available wireless phones typically include a bit mapped color display, numerous user features including electronic contact lists, calculators, user selectable ring tones, games, and cameras. Presently available wireless phones also typically have longer talk and standby times and provide a much improved communication quality over early phones. The presently available phones may have the ability to provide data communications as well as voice communications. Additionally, presently available phones typically cost the same or less than the original price for the early wireless phones.
Technological advances have contributed in part to the advancement of seemingly opposed design goals. Processors having increased complexity available at a lower cost have enabled the implementation of feature rich consumer devices in small, low cost packages. However, there continually exists the desire to provide additional features and improve performance while reducing size and cost.